1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image lens assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compact image lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products with camera functionalities, the demand for miniaturizing an image lens assembly is increasing. The sensor of a conventional photographing camera is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact image lens assemblies have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact image lens assemblies featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact image lens assembly employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four lens elements structure. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high specification, such as smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), the pixel and image quality requirements of the compact image lens assembly have increased rapidly. However, the conventional four lens elements structure cannot satisfy the requirements of the compact image lens assembly.
Another conventional compact image lens assembly provides a five lens elements structure. The image lens assembly with five lens elements can increase the image quality and resolving power thereof. However, the lens element with refractive power which closest to the image side of the image lens assembly is concave which cannot reduce the angle of the incident light on the peripheral region of the fifth lens element, and the photosensitivity would be restricted which lead to image noise.